


Eternity

by eaglgenes101



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: And he doesn't cum easily, But he's a god so he's fine, Erections, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hook-Up, Large Cock, Pan's erection lasts forever, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglgenes101/pseuds/eaglgenes101
Summary: Palutena takes a trip to Greece to visit an acquaintance. A series of reactions leads them to... well... have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was scheduled for Valentine's day, but schedule slip happened, so enjoy your late February smut. This the first time I'm writing sex, so don't expect a masterpiece (but good for me if I did write one).

"Good morning," Pit moaned as he woke up. 

Palutena, having risen and shone already, felt a damp spot in her mattress, positioned just above her crotch area. A matching area could be found in her sheets, but the sheet had worked its way out from below the mattress and only covered seven eighths of the bed.

Palutena had spent the past several days visiting various gods in the now-dispersed patheon, and a number of friends and acquaintances. As a fairly recent battle with the underworld had shown, having deities she could rely on was especially important in maintaining her domain. And there were a lot of them. Isis still relied on her to maintain some semblance of power, especially after ISIS came back as an initialism for the Islamic State. Fama was suffering from a lack of followers, and was seeking a deity to syncretize with, so Palutena sought to integrate her to deny her from Pandora. The Fates were the same as ever, steadfast in their task and refusing to consider even minor modifications of their processes of determining the courses of lives. Ceres was hardly budging from her refusal to let crops grow indoors, even if humans were providing all of the work and resources to provide for them. 

But today was more relaxed. She was to visit her hometown of Greece, where there used to be a number of gods and goddesses bound-- or voluntarily located. Pit was to remain in Smash and practice while she went strolling around Greece at the leisurely speed of sound. And then some other business. 

===

Mount Olympus was still populated with most of the same life forms that were on it back when she made home here. She guessed that Viridi probably wouldn't mind seeing again, but then again, she could be frustrated by seemingly minor human actions. 

Athens was bustling with human activity, and Palutena was pleasantly surprised to see, as always, that the humans had kept extra care to keep their temples to her, and the other Olympians, standing and free from external harm even as they filled the area. If she could, she could guide this city to be even greater than the current metropolises, but alas, most modern Athenians regarded her as a historical relic rather than someone worthy of continuing recognition. 

And then Arcadia, an area that was more pastoral, and in the common ancient mind, less refined and more provincial. Though most gods and goddesses were forced to uproot themselves and find their way on their own after the mass conversion of Roman citizens to Christianity, some remained deep in these lands, insulated from the changes outside. Last she remembered, around the 300s BC, the god of wine and hard partying told everyone he was going to take residence up somewhere in the region, and he remained there ever since. Right. Dionysus was his name. 

At a nondescript forest, the sound of a party was unmistakeable. Once Palutena established a line of sight to it, it became even more obvious what was going on: beings of various kinds, including but not limited to nymphs, satyrs, and maenads, were guzzling wine, dancing with only moderate coordination, and generally creating a ruckus. 

"Hey look, she's thicc!"

Palutena recognised that she was just identified, as she was bigger-bodied than the dancing folk she was still some distance from, not to mention the Satyr arm pointed her way. It was one of the things that others noted about her in the Smash mansion. She chose a form that was seven feet tall, and still stuck to the same body shape she was comfortable with even as she cutened herself up. 

But this wasn't what she was looking for, so she asked that same satyr where to find their leader. Technically, she didn't need to, as she had her all-seeing eye, but she didn't bother with it this time around. Too much hassle for what she could just ask for. 

"That's wonderful. But do you know where Dionysis is?"

"No idea, but I do know Pan is about a stadium back... there."

===

Sure enough, that's where she found Pan, inducing a chord in a panpipe with his breath even as he slept. A bright light beam snuck between Pan's eyelids and into his pupil, letting him immediately notice Palutena's presence. 

"ahh-- YAAAAGGH-- sorry. I'm not exactly used to visits from Olympus. What you here for?"

"Nothing really; I decided any day was as good as today to visit around. Oh, and it's been a while since I've last reigned on Olympus. How about I tell you about what I've done since then?"

"Nah. Just tell me what your life is like right now."

"I'm in Smash. It's a friendly fighting group headed by a giant hand in a universe he created. My correctly-handed Pit was invited first, but after we had to seal Hades up lest he take over, Master Hand noticed my own prowess and invited me in. I treat it all as good fun, especially since Master Hand doesn't want anyone to dominate. "

"How are the men there? Do they, well, smash?"

Pan let out a small chuckle at his small wordplay. 

"Sure. I do just that with them. There's Link, a rugged young man that has seen all sides of the wild. There's Captain Falcon, a retired racer and bounty hunter that still retains the fiery spirit and strong build from his more active days. There's Marth and Roy, young and handsome kings and defenders respected during their reigns. There's Ike, a mercenary strong enough to hold a two-handed sword one-handed.There's Shulk, a blonde with a british accent and the ability to see the future. There's Robin and Corrin, both white-haired young men and clever tacticians. And of course, my beloved angel Pit."

"Good for you, but aren't you the one that prided your virginity?"

Another thing to explain after nearly a millenium of no contact, Palutena understood. 

"I still don't commit to relationships, but just getting on with other people is way to fun too neglect, especially when others are doing it around you and there are so many good-looking men next door. And besides, I no longer share Mount Olympus with those gods."

"It's so nice to meet you after all these year, especially with how you've changed."

Pan reached out to hug Palutena up close. While he did that, Palutena felt something firm-- and large-- pressing just below her hips. She smiled, bent forward while stepping backward, and Pan released his grasp. 

Palutena replied, "And I see you haven't changed much. You're always ready for more, aren't you?"

"Who am I to reject such a cute goddess? Especially one that's relaxed from her early days?"

"So... I'm to intuit this is what you desire?" Palutena teasingly replied, while releasing the large red button that held together the lowermost extent of her clothes.

Pan was more than happy to see Palutena, once such an uptight goddess, prepare to fuck him. He placed his right hand on her back before slowly lowering it down her side and across her generous hips, gauging her reaction all the way through. While sliding her hand up to release the clasps that held together more of her robes, she looked straight at Pan, gave him a small smile, nodded, and then let her desires plainly show through. Yep, Palutena wasn't just teasing him. 

Once Palutena's robe was off, Pan was eager to throw it off to the side, but Palutena caught it as it came off of Pan's throwing hand and neatly folded it up before hanging it on a tree branch. Palutena wasn't quite naked yet, but Pan found what Palutena had out was enough so far, and gently rubbed his thick penis in the space between her breasts while pressing them together. Palutena obliged, using her tongue to tease the appropriately-spaced tip of his member. 

Once Pan found himself sufficiently erect and hard, he withdrew, positioned himself behind Palutena, and dug his thumbs into the waistband of Palutena's underwear. Palutena slowly guided these hands down as the bearded god rested his head on her shoulder, anticipating the new view. With this newfound exposure, Pan fit his penis right between Palutena's legs and rubbed it right across her labia. Palutena looked to Pan, opened her mouth for a kiss, and when Pan didn't notice, too busy focused lower down, Palutena touched her tongue to Pan's cheek, prompting the tongue kiss that Palutena was going for in the first place. 

Pan stepped back and looked down, finding his penis covered in Palutena's juices but also the unsightly red of menstrual blood. Pan suggested that they continue near a lake. Palutena gathered her folded clothes in agreement, and one stride from each of them was what it took to descend down a few hundred feet and right at a lake side. From there, Pan went waist-deep in the lake, and waved Palutena over. It took some time for Palutena to take off her shoes and legging, but once that was done, the two deities were back in business. 

The next thing they did was assume a 69 position. Because of Palutena's aforementioned menstruation, Pan laid her so her body length was across the lakeside, and simply didn't breathe as he dug his tongue into the various features of Palutena's pussy and Palutena wrapped her mouth and tongue around Pan's corresponding organ and stimulated it. This was the position that they assumed for the next several minutes. 

Palutena found no appreciable change in Pan's state as she continued, but Pan eventually recognised the tightening of Palutena's vagina as he stuck his tongue there. He drew himself and Palutena's lower half out of the water, and withdrew his head in time to escape its clutches, but unfortunately positioned himself such that Palutena squirted right into his left eye. Palutena had no words during her climax, only a raw, incomprehensible moan of pleasure for thirty seconds, but once she relaxed and caught her breath, she asked him, "Are you done yet?"

"Not yet, but just give me a second," Pan said as he dunked his head into the lake, washing out the acidic fluid.

Once he was done, he decided to initiate a kiss back, which Palutena could see and was already in position for when Pan thought he managed to catch Palutena off-guard. Still, it was a good stopgap until the two re-established another sexual position. They were both standing up, and Pan directed slid his penis into Palutena's vagina, where they resumed sexual activity. Still no progress towards a climax on Pan's part. 

By this time, the sun had moved below the horizon, leaving the two both in relative darkness. Pan directed them both deeper into the water, then clasped his hands behind Palutena's back before pushing off of his legs and tipping them both into the lake. There, they barely floated. Pan was vigorously rubbing his penis back and forth against the sheath that was Palutena's vagina, and their movements caused them to alternate positions and float all the way around a lake. Pan, still trying to achieve climax, pushed himself even harder, digging his head down and right into Palutena's reasonably-sized chest. 

Once their drifting led them back to where they started, Pan kicked a few times into the lake to park them both on the lakeside, using the solid ground to try to establish a ground where he could push as much as he could. There, Pan felt Palutena coming on again, but had no similar response, and her contractions only served to add a small amount to Pan's large quantity of stimulation, which still didn't add up to what Pan needed for release. 

===

By this time, the sun was way beneath the horizon and no one could dispute it was now night. Pan uncoupled himself from Palutena, shuffled to a tree, and slumped down there, with his back against a tree and his erection still sticking up as strongly as ever. Pan didn't have any ideas left about how to achieve climax, and it seemed his efforts at achieving the elusive o's with this goddess were futile. Palutena wringed her hair out, then saw that Pan, despite his still-continuing erection, wasn't bothering to pleasure himself anymore. 

"You've worked hard for your satisfaction, so how about I give you some?" Palutena asked in her ever-pleasant voice. 

"Yes, please."

Now was the time. Palutena fetched her staff from seemingly nowhere, and yelled, "Power of stimulation!"

Another declared power gave Palutena's fingers the means to stimulate Pan's prostate from behind even without an appropriately-lengthed tool, and Palutena had her body ideally positioned to stimulate a number of erogenous zones at once, letting her finish the job within minutes. 

"FUCK YEAH, MAAM!" Pan cried as he finally reached the release that had eluded them for hours on end. The cum that collected in Palutena's womb gradually drained out and dripped back onto Pan, and the goddess suddenly assumed a stern expression. 

"It's miss, thank you very much."

Another dip into the lake, and some assistance from each other, and they cleaned them off of bodily fluids. Afterwards, they got out and rested against each other on dry dirt. They continued touching each other, this time just for some titillation while they recovered their sex drives. Pan relaxed, but his member was still very much firm and engorged, as Palutena found when she tried to bend it around a bit with her fingers. 

"By the way, do you know where Dionysis is?"

"We live together somewhere there, but he usually doesn't come back from spontaneous parties until early morning. In the meanwhile, I can show you where he'll be. This way."

**Author's Note:**

> If your erection lasts for more than four hours, get to a hospital immediately, or you might have trouble having using your penis later. I'm not a medical expert, but I trust their judgement.


End file.
